Vongola Decimo and Devil Bats Team Meet?
by Fi Suki Saki
Summary: "Kekeke, apa masalahmu, 'bocah?" "'Bocah', heh? Asal kau tahu, yang boleh membawa senjata ke sekolah ini, hanya aku, Omnivore!" "'Omnivore? Berani sekali kau bocah," Tim Devil bats & Vongola Decimo bertemu? Shonen-ai & Humor Garing & Romance & FRIENDSHP


Suki: Olaaa... Suki come back~ (/^o^)/

Makoto: Suki? Kok jadi namamu Suki sih F-hmph... *dibekep Suki*

Suki: Mako-chan ku yang 'manis', panggil aku Suki ya! *pasang wajah Inocent sambil tetep ngebekep Makoto*

Makoto: *ngangguk-angguk dengan ekspresi ketakutan*

Suki: *ngelepas bekepannya* Mako-chan memang pintar... Ah iya para Readers, sudah lama gak ketemu sama Suki ya... ^^ Pasti gak kangen... #pundung

Makoto: *nepuk-nepuk pundak Suki (simpati)* Sabar ya Suki-chan. Salah sendiri gak Updet-updet.. Hiatus mulu sih...

Suki: *nangis* Ma-Mako-chan, kamu saja ya yang memperkenalkan fic ini... *jalan ke kasur dengan suraaamm*

Makoto: Ehem... Perkenalkan dulu, saya Makoto salah seorang sahabat Suki yang lebih tua setahun.. or dua tahun ya? Ya sudahlah, pertama.. **Disclamer**... *mikir dulu* Pokoknya, pembuat **Katekyo Hitman Reborn **itu **Amano Akira**, kalo **Eyeshield 21 **itu **Riichiro Inagaki** dan **Yusuke Murata**.

Mikiko: La-lalu... Maafkan Suki-sama bila ada **Typo(s)** dan juga terlalu **OOC**. Dan juga maafkanlah Suki-sama bila ada **Shonen-ai **nya. Suki-sama memang fujoshi akut, tapi ia masih normal kok. Buktinya orangnya ada di situ... *nunjuk seseorang*

Makoto: *kaget* Mikiko? (''O_O) kok kamu ada di sini? Dan lagi, kenapa kau panggil Suki dengan embel-embel 'Sama'? Dia kan gak mau! Dan juga, jangan tunjuk-tunjuk 'dia'!

Mikiko: Ma-maaf... *bertipe sama seperti Hinata Hyuuga* *menunduk*

Makoto: Sudahlah.. *noleh ke para Reader lagi* Ah, maaf... Dan lagi, pairing di sini adalah **D18**, **8059**, **6927 **atau **2796(NORMAL)** khusus dari fandom **KHR **nya. Kalau **Eyeshield 21 **yaitu **HiruSena **dan entah apalagi.

Manato: Dan lagi, pairing **6927 **& **2796 **nya belum terlihat lho di chap ini... *ngelambai-lambai terus bawa Mikiko pergi*

Mikiko: Sendiri deh... Ah, *ngelirik para reader lagi* Dan juga maaf bila **Gaje** dan ada **Humor **yang **Garing**. Dan maaf bila si **Author** nyempil-nyempil(?). Met baca... (^_^)

**O_o_O_o_O**

**Vongola****Decimo****and****Devil****Bats****Team****Meet****?**

**(by: Fi Suki Suki)**

Terlihat seorang remaja lelaki jabrik berambut coklat muda, bertubuh pendek, sedang berjalan sambil menunduk dan berbicara sendiri sambil menentang dua pelastik berisi bahan-bahan makanan mentah.

"Ukh... Dasar Reborn. Seenaknya menyuruhku membeli belanjaan makan malam. Padahal dia sendiri yang bilang kalau dia yang mau menggantikan Kaasan belanja hari ini, tapi kenapa harus aku juga yang jalan? Pakai bilang kalau ini latihan untuk jadi mafia pula. Mana mungkin mafia belanja seperti ini. Dan lagi, aku kan juga tidak mau menjadi mafia. Dasar menyebalkan!" gerutu remaja lelaki itu yang tidak lain adalah Sawada Tsunayoshi. Vongola boss generasi 10. Seorang pemegang cincin langit Vongola.

Tsuna mengadahkan wajahnya ke atas. Menatap langit yang masih cerah. Masih dalam rentan waktu siang dan sore. Lalu ia mengadahkan wajahnya lagi ke depan. Sambil menghela nafas, ia berjalan kembali menuju rumah dengan malas.

Karena sambil melamun, tanpa terasa ia malah berjalan menuju sekolahnya, Nanimori-chu. Baru berjalan sedikit mendekat ke sekolahnya, tiba-tiba terdengar suara tembakan yang amat keras.

**Dar Dar Dar Dar**

"Hyaha~ cepat semuanya, keliling lapangan 100 putaran! CEPAT!"

Terkejut. Tsuna terkejut mendengar suara tembakan yang keras dan juga suara orang yang kira-kira tidak pernah ia dengarnya di dalam sekolahnya.

"Hieee... Hiruma-san, jangan tembak aku,"

Terdengar lagi suara remaja lelaki yang ia tidak pernah juga. Dan nadanya terdengar ketakutan. Tunggu... Tembak?

"EH? Tembak? Apa maksudnya kata-kata itu? Lalu... suara tembakan itu..." tanpa pikir panjang, Tsuna segera berlari menuju sekolah. Karena sedikit takut, ia mencoba mengintip sedikit dari depan gerbang sekolah.

Walau dari jarak yang cukup jauh dari lapangan, ia dapat melihat seorang lelaki berambut kuning cerah yang jabrik, dan terlihat cukup tajam(?). Lelaki itu terus tertawa sambil menembakkan pistol, ah bukan, sebuah senapan bertipe AK47 tanpa henti.

Dan yang pertama kali di pikirkan oleh Tsuna setelah melihat itu adalah, "Se-setan!" lirih Tsuna ketakutan.

Walau takut, tapi ia tetap melirik tanpa bergeser sedikitpun. Ia dapat melihat banyak sekali remaja laki-laki yang berlari mengitari lapangan dengan memakai baju olahraga American Football berwarna merah.

"Deimon Devil Bats?" ucap Tsuna lirih, lagi. Tsuna masih ingat, ia pernah melihat seragam itu di TV rumahnya. Tapi yang Vongola boss itu bingungkan adalah, kenapa ada murid Deimon Devil Bats High School ada di sekolah Nanimori Middle School.

'_Murid SMA ada di tempat murid SMP? Kenapa bisa?' _batin Tsuna bingung.

Tiba-tiba, Tsuna merasa hawa merinding yang menyengat. Di liriknya sekeliling di dekatnya. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Mencoba menajamkan indranya yang jarang di pakai, ia menemukan sosok Ketua Komite Kedisiplinan Nanimori-chu, Kyoya Hibari, yang berada di jarak kira-kira 100 meter jauh darinya yang sedang mengeluarkan hawa membunuh yang amat sangat kuat. Beruntungnya, saat itupun dia melihat seorang sosok pemuda berambut kuning, yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakak kandungnya, yaitu Dino Cavallone, seorang Cavallone boss generasi sepuluh, sama seperti Tsuna yang juga seorang boss generasi sepuluh.

Tsuna melihat Dino yang terus menahan Hibari yang sudah menyiapkan tonfa kesayangannya, dan juga sepertinya siap membunuh seseorang. Tapi, siapa yang mau ia bunuh? Tsuna mulai bingung. Untuk kali ini, otaknya bergerak sedikit cepat. Ia lalu kembali melihat Hibari yang tengah memberikan DeathGlare andalannya pada seseorang yang baru saja ia anggap 'setan' tadi.

Yaitu seseorang yang saat ini sedang tertawa dan siap menembak ke arah para anggota Devil Bats nya yang sepertinya sudah kelelahan yang seingat Tsuna, mereka di perintahkan berlari keliling lapangan 100 kali.

Tsuna yang sempat berpaling sebentar, kembali melihat Hibari yang benar-benar terlihat mulai tidak sabaran. Terlihat di mata Tsuna, Hibari menghantamkan tonfa nya kepada Dino yang berada di belakangnya. Satu kali hantaman mengenai Dino, dan boss Cavallone ke sepuluh itu melepaskan gencatannya tadi dari Hibari.

Hibari yang sudah bebas dari Dino pun, segera berlari kencang ke arah sang pemuda berambut kuning yang tadi di anggap Tsuna sebagai setan itu, sambil berlari dalam posisi siap menyerang itu, mau tidak mau Tsuna menjadi panik.

Saat Hibari sudah mulai dekat,

"Huwaaa… Hibari-san. JANGAN!" Tsuna berlari ke arah Hibari yang sudah mulai siap menyerang itu.

Dino tadi sempat terjadi itu, berdiri dan terkejut melihat melihat Tsuna yang berlari ke arah Hibari dan juga ke arah mangsa Hibari.

"Tsuna?" ucapnya terkejut. "Jangan kesana, Tsuna!" Dino ikut berlari mengejar Tsuna dan juga Hibari. Pemuda Cavallone itu tahu, bila Hibari sudah siap menyerang seseorang, dan di ganggu oleh seseorang lainnya, Hibari tidak akan segan-segan menghajarnya. Apalagi, itu adalah seorang Tsuna. Sekali hantaman melayang di wajah Vongola boss ke sepuluh itu yang tanpa melakukan Dying Will andalannya itu, tamatlah riwayat boss ke sepuluh Vongola itu. Yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah seseorang yang di juluki "Dame-Tsuna".

Hibari sedikit melirik tajam ke arah Tsuna dan Dino yang sepertinya telah membuat korban lirikkannya itu sedikit merinding sebentar. Lalu Hibari terus melaju ke arah mangsanya itu.

**Set Set**

Dua kali serangan tidak kena. Mangsa sang Komite Kedisiplinan Nanimori-chu berhasil menghindar dengan mudah. Hebat. *author tepuk tangan*

"Kekeke, apa masalahmu, 'bocah'?" tanya pemuda berambur kuning cerah jabrik lancip itu sambil menyeringai seperti iblis. Pemuda yang tadi di anggap mangsa Hibari pun mulai menodongkan senapan AK47 ke arah sang Ketua Komite Kedisiplinan Nanimor-chu itu.

**TWITCH**

Sebuah bentuk persimpangan jalan kecil tercetak jelas di dahi Hibari.

"'Bocah', heh? Asal kau tahu, yang boleh membawa senjata ke sekolah ini, hanya aku, _Omnivore_!"

'Omnivore', sebutan untuk mangsa Hibari yang baru. Mangsa yang Hibari anggap sebagai manga yang sedikit cukup kuat.

"'Omnivore'? Berani sekali kau bocah," pemuda pirang itu mulai siap memakai senjatanya.

Tsuna yang melihat itu sedikit mundur kebelakang karena merinding. Lain dengan Dino, melihat murid kesayangannya, Hibari Kyoya, sekaligus orang yang sudah di anggap kekasihnya itu, mulai bersiap untuk melindungi Kyoya-nya dengan cambuk kesayangannya. Tanpa melihat bahwa ada seseorang lagi yang memandang ngeri juga ke arah dirinya.

Tsuna yang melihat Dino mulai bersiap ikut menyerang itupun malah tambah merinding.

"Di-Dino-san, a-apa yang…"

"Maaf Tsuna, kali ini aku tidak mau melihat Kyoya bertanding sendiri, apalagi melawan seseorang yang mirip 'iblis' itu," ucap Dino dengan tegasnya. Walau ada sedikit keringat mengalir di pelipisnya.

'_Huwaaa… Dino-san juga ikut-ikutan. Bagaimana ini? Apa aku harus memakai Dying Will ku untuk menghentikan mereka? Di depan orang biasa? TIDAK MUNGKIN!' _Tsuna menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat karena pikirannya yang kacau.

Yang saat ini Vongola boss ke sepuluh ini dapat lakukan adalah, menunggu sampai perang ini berakhir. Tentu saja sambil tetap berdoa pada Kami-sama agar semua ini berakhir tanpa perang. Yah, walau sebenarnya saat ini ia tidak setakut saat harus mengalami beberapa kejadian yang menakutkan seperti dulu.

"Hiee… Hiruma-san, jangan tembak orang-orang itu!"

**.**

**xXx**

**.**

Terlihat seorang remaja laki-laki berambut coklat tua jabrik dan juga beberapa temannya yang sedang duduk di pinggir lapangan dengan kondisi sedikit kelelahan. Ya, bagi sekelompok orang-orang itu, keliling lapangan 100 kali bukan hal aneh. Malah sudah rutinitas setiap harinya. Dan lagi, sekumpulan remaja itu, yaitu murid Deimon Devil Bats High School yang juga kelompok tim Devil Bats itu memang sudah pernah menghadapi latihan yang lebih melelahkan dan mengerikan daripada ini. Jadi, mereka tidak aneh, dan malah merasa bersyukur karena hanya mendapat setengah dari kelelahan, tidak seperti dulu yang merasakan seluruh kelelahan dengan latihan yang sebenarnya tidak lebih berat dari ini. Itu dulu.

Remaja lelaki bertubuh sedikit pendek itu, sedikit terengah-engah dan mulai meminum minumannya yang baru saja di tawarkan oleh manager perempuan Devil Bats yang sudah di anggap kakak kandungnya sendiri.

"Kamu lelah ya, Sena-kun?" tanya manager perempuan itu kepada remaja lelaki berambut coklat yang ternyata adalah Kobayakawa Sena, seorang Ace dari tim Devil Bats dan juga di juluki sebagai Eyeshield 21 yang terkenal.

Sena hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum lembut.

"Tidak juga kok, Mamori-nee. Sudah terbiasa," jawabnya jujur kepada Anezaki Mamori, manager perempuan Devil Bats yang juga adalah seorang wanita yang sudah di anggap sebagai kakak kandung Sena.

"Baguslah," Mamori tersenyum senang mendengar jawaban Sena yang jujur.

Sedang asik menikmati istirahatnya, tiba-tiba sekelompok tim Devil Bats itu di kejutkan oleh suara teriakkan.

"Huwaaa… Hibari-san. JANGAN!"

"Jangan kesana, Tsuna!"

Seluruh anggota tim Devil Bats menoleh ke arah asal suara itu. Mereka menemukan sosok ketua tim Devil Bats, Hiruma Youichi, sesosok setan kejam nan sadis, itu yang di anggap seluruh orang yang mengenal sang ketua tim Devil Bats itu. *di tembak Hiruma*

Mereka melihat sosok Hiruma yang sepertinya berdiri santai walau saat itu ada seseorang yang berjalan atau tepatnya berlari ke arahnya dengan pose siap menyerang dengan dua buah tonfa.

Seluruh anggota tim Devil Bats memandang ngeri ke arah adegan yang menurut mereka akan menjadi seram dan akan seperti menjadi perang dunia ke tiga. Tapi mereka hanya berpikir positive(?) bahwa pasti sosok yang siap menyerang ketua mereka itu akan cepat di kalahkan dengan mudahnya. Sayang, mereka tidak mengetahui bagaimana ke kuatan sang penyerang yaitu Hibari Kyoya sang Ketua Kedisiplinan Nanimori-chu yang sudah di anggap paling sadis oleh seluruh orang yang berada di Nanimori Middle School ini.

Saat Hibari mulai menyerang Hiruma, dengan mudah Hiruma pun menghindari serangannya. Takut-takut, Sena mencoba mendekati lokasi 'pertarungan'.

Terlihat Hiruma mulai angkat bicara.

"Kekeke, apa masalahmu, 'bocah'?" tanya Hiruma sambil menyeringai yang sudah seperti seringaian setan.

"'Bocah', heh? Asal kau tahu, yang boleh membawa senjata ke sekolah ini, hanya aku, _Omnivore_!" Hibari membalasnya dengan nada sinis.

'_Hi-hieee…'Omnivore'? A-ada yang berani sekali memanggil Hiruma-san dengan sebutan seperti itu,' _batin Sena ngeri.

"'Omnivore'? Berani sekali kau bocah,"

Sena dapat merasakan ada nada kesal dari cara bicara Hiruma. Dengan santai, Hiruma menodongkan senapannya ke depan wajah Hibari. Sena yang melihat itupun bertambah takut. Tapi ada pikiran lainnya bahwa ia penasaran.

Bagaimana tidak, melihat seorang lelaki yang kira-kira umurnya tidak jauh darinya di todongi senapan tepat di depan wajahnya oleh seorang Hiruma, dan laki-laki itu tidak tampak takut sama sekali. Itu hal yang paling menakjubkan yang belum pernah Ace Devil Bats itu lihat, dan sampai akhirnya sekarang ia dapat melihatnya secara _LIVE_. *author tepuk tangan lagi*

Tersadar, ia melihat seorang remaja lelaki yang menurutnya sedikit mirip dengannya, yang tak lain adalah Sawada Tsunayoshi, Yang tentunya saja Sena tidak tahu. Dan juga ia menangkap sesosok pemuda berambut kuning ke orange-nan, yang sedang memegang cambuk berwarna hitam. Ia pun menjadi ngeri dan mundur selangkah.

Sena yang masih menjaga jaraknya dengan Hiruma dan Hibari yang siap bertarung –yang siap bertarung pun tidak menyadari keberadaannya-, sedikit mendengar suara Tsuna yang jaraknya lebih jauh dari Hiruma dan Tsuna.

"Di-Dino-san, a-apa yang…"

"Maaf Tsuna, kali ini aku tidak mau melihat Kyoya bertanding sendiri, apalagi melawan seseorang yang mirip 'iblis' itu,"

'_Hieee… ada juga yang berpikir Hiruma-san mirip iblis,'_ Sena sedikit melirik ke arah Hiruma yang masih dalam posisi nya tadi tanpa perubahan. _'Untung saja Hiruma-san tidak menyadarinya,'_ batin Sena lega.

Tapi kelegaannya pun menghilang setelah melihat bahwa Hiruma-san'nya' siap menarik pelatuknya dan siap untuk menembak lelaki berambut hitam yang ada di hadapan ketuanya itu.

Reflek Sena berlari ke arah Hiruma dan Hibari.

"Hiee… Hiruma-san, jangan tembak orang-orang itu!"

**BRUK**

**DAR**

**.**

**xXx**

**.**

**BRUK**

**DAR**

Sena menubruk Hiruma dengan keras. Ia lupa mengontrol kecepatannya saking paniknya. Dan tembakan itupun melenceng dan berhasil di hindari Hibari.

Tapi tidak untuk Tsuna. Karena saat ini Tsuna sudah membatu dengan syoknya karena peluru senapan itu hanya berbeda 1 cm dari sisi kanan wajahnya. Dino yang melihat ke adaan Tsuna langsung mendekati sang Vongola boss generasi ke sepuluh itu dengan panik.

"Tsuna! Kamu tidak apa-apa, Tsuna?" tanya Dino panik. Ia memegang kedua sisi wajah Tsuna sambil mengecek apa ada sebuah luka atau tidak.

"…" Tsuna masih terdiam saking syoknya. Ingin berucap, tapi rasanya tidak mampu mengeluarkan satu suara pun. Akhirnya, Vongola boss ke sepuluh itu hanya mengangguk tanpa berkedip sekalipun.

Dino yang menanggapi reaksi Tsuna pun menghela nafas lega. Setidaknya pemuda Cavallone itu tahu, sang Vongola boss Juudaime itu tidak kenapa-kenapa walau hampir kenapa-kenapa.

Hibari yang melihat ke akraban 'kekasihnya' dengan seorang yang di anggapnya 'Herbivore' itu menjadi kesal. Tepatnya cemburu. Apalagi sepertinya Dino lupa melepaskan kedua tangannya yang berada di kedua sisi wajah Tsuna. Itu membuat kekesalan Hibari menjadi dua kali lipat.

Tsuna yang menyadari bahwa Hibari sepertinya kesal –merasakan bahwa ada hawa tajam-, segera tersadar dan melepaskan kedua tangan Dino dengan sedikit kasar.

Dino yang sepertinya kelewat 'bodoh' itupun hanya bingung dengan reaksi mendadak Tsuna. Memiringkan kepalanya kekanan, Cavallone Juudaime itu menatap Tsuna dengan 'polos'.

"Ada apa Tsuna? Kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Dino bingung.

Tsuna hanya terdiam lalu menunjuk ke arah belakang Dino dengan telunjuknya yang gemetaran saking merindingnya dan takut dengan sosok di belakang Dino itu.

Dino yang bingung lalu membalikkan badan dalam posisinya yang masih berjongkok. Yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah dua buah kaki yang di tutupi celana panjang hitam. Tentunya ia tahu siapa yang berada di depannya saat ini. Keringat mengalir di pelipisnya.

Dino mengadahkan kepalanya untuk menatap wajah Hibari.

"Ahahahaha… Kyoya, k-kau kenapa Kyoya?" Dino takut-takut sambil mencoba tertawa yang terlalu di paksakan.

"…" Hibari hanya diam. Dino mulai panik.

Tiba-tiba Hibari mulai memasang pose siap menyerang.

"Kamikorosu!"

"Kyo, Kyoya… Jang-,"

**BUAK**

Dan malangnya nasib Dino, karena berhasil terlempar ke belakang dengan satu kali hantaman dari Kyoya nya tersayang. Malang nian nasibmu, Dino. *author siap di cambuk Dino*

Tiba-tiba seluruh anggota klub Devil Bats berlari mendekati Hiruma dan Sena yang sepertinya masih berdiam dalam posisinya yang saling tiban-tibanan itu. *bukan dalam pose yang 'ehem' lho*

"Hiruma, Sena-kun, kalian tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kurita sambil membantu Sena dan Hiruma agar dapat memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk.

"Ukh… Ti-tidak apa-apa," ucap Sena pelan.

"Hiruma-kun, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Mamori cemas. Walau ke cemasannya lebih utama tertuju ke Sena. Tapi karena Sena tadi sudah menjawab bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja, ia jadi lebih memilih bertanya ke adaan Hiruma.

"Akan baik-baik saja kalau _Kuso Chibi_ ini tidak menubrukku tiba-tiba, manager sialan!" kesal Hiruma sambil berdiri dan membersihkan pakaiannya.

"Hieeee.. Sumimasen Hiruma-san!" panik Sena sambil memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat takut bila mendapatkan hukuman dari ketuanya.

"Ck, cepat berdiri, Kuso Chibi!" perintah Hiruma sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Sena.

Takut-takut, Sena membuka matanya. Melihat tangan Hiruma yang terulur untuknya, rasa takutnya sedikit menghilang. Ia lalu menerima uluran tangan Hiruma dan memposisikan badannya untuk berdiri.

Setelah dapat berdiri dan membersihkan seragamnya Devil Bats nya yang sedikit kotor, ia melirik ke arah Hiruma.

"Hiruma-san," panggil Sena lirih.

"Apa?"

"_Arigatou ne_," ucap Sena tulus sambil tersenyum manis. *author blushing*

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba Hiruma merasa wajahnya memanas, ia langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke kiri. "Hm, lain kali jangan lakukan hal bodoh seperti itu lagi, Kuso Chibi." ucapnya tanpa melihat lawan bicaranya.

"Maaf, tapi tadi Hiruma-san terlalu keterlalu-," Sena segera mendekap mulutnya sendiri dengan cepat. Takut ia mengeluarkan kata-kata yang dapat membuat ketua Devil Bats nya marah dan siap menembakkan senapannya lagi.

"Tak usah menahan ucapanmu seperti itu, Kuso Chibi. Lagipula, sikapku tadi sepertinya tidak berefek untuk mereka," ucap Hiruma sambil menunjuk 'musuh'nya tadi.

Sena mengikuti arah pandang Hiruma. Yang Ace Devil Bats itu lihat adalah Tsuna yang berlari ke arah Dino yang sudah pingsan dan juga Hibari yang hanya santai –walau sebenarnya masih kesal- hingga muncul seekor burung hinggap di pundaknya.

Intinya, keluarga Vongola Decimo itu, bukan orang biasa.

**.**

**xXx**

**.**

"JUUDAIME!"

Tsuna yang merasa di panggil kemudian menoleh ke asal suara yaitu yang berada di arah gerbang sekolah. Yang ia lihat adalah teman-temannya, sekaligus keluarga Vongolanya, yaitu Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi, dan Reborn berlari mendekati dirinya dan Dino juga Hibari.

"Juudaime! Ternyata Juudaime ada di sini," Gokudera sedikit terengah-engah. "Kami tadi sedikit panik karena Juudaime belum juga pulang."

Tsuna hanya tersenyum mendengar kekhawatiran dari teman dekatnya itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Gokudera-kun. Sepertinya… haha," jawab Tsuna sambil sedikit memalingkan wajahnya dengan ekspresi yang susah di tebak.

"Ah, Tsuna, lho?" Yamamoto menatap Dino dan Hibari bergantian. "Kenapa ada Dino-san dan Hibari di sini?" tanyanya bingung.

"Benar juga. Lagipula, kenapa dia pingsan?" tanya Gokudera sambil menunjuk Dino yang masih terkapar di tanah.

"I-itu…" Tsuna melirik sedikit ke arah Hibari.

Reborn tersenyum, "Sepertinya Dino telah berbuat ulah kepada Hibari." ucapnya yakin sambil melompat turun dari pundak Yamamoto.

"Ulah? Maksud- oohh…" dalam sekejap Gokudera mengerti karena memperhatikan Hibari yang walau terlihat sedikit santai, tapi hawa membunuhnya terus keluar tanpa henti. *author tepuk tangan lagi, entah kenapa*

"Hahaha…" Yamamoto hanya tertawa santai setelah mengetahuinya.

"Daripada itu, ayo kita tolong Dino-san. Kasian kalau dia harus terus pingsan di tempat seperti ini," pinta Tsuna yang sepertinya kesusahan mengangkat Dino.

"Demi Juudaime, apapun kulakukan!" semangat Gokudera sambil membantu mengangkat sisi kiri Dino.

"Hahaha… kalau begitu, demi Gokudera, apapun kulakukan!" ucap Yamamoto terdengar senang sambil menggantikan posisi Tsuna yang tadinya mengangkat sisi kanan Dino.

**BLUSH**

Wajah Gokudera memerah mendengar ucapan Yamamoto.

"A-apa maksudmu, _Yakyu-baka_?"

Yamamoto tersenyum lagi. "_Iie_, bukan apa-apa." jawabnya santai.

"Cih," Gokudera mencoba menghilangkan guratan merah di wajahnya. Mencoba mencari topik pembicaraan yang lain, tidak sengaja ia melirik sekumpulan anggota tim Devil Bats.

Memandang heran pada sekelompok yang di anggap asing olehnya, di bertanya kepada Juudaime nya.

"Juudaime, siapa mereka?" tanya Gokudera sambil menunjuk ke arah sekumpulan anggota Devil Bats yang saat ini sedang di marahi oleh Hiruma karena malah jadi 'membolos' latihan gara-gara 'hanya' untuk menolongnya.

"I-itu…"

"Hmph… klub Devils Bats. Dari Deimon Devils Bats High School. Kau pernah melihatnya di televisi kan, Gokudera?" ucap Reborn sambil melirik Gokudera.

Gokudera menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang gatal sambil memasang wajah salah tingkah.

"Aku hanya pernah mendengar nama sekolahnya, Reborn-san. Akhir-akhir ini aku jarang sekali menonton tv," jawab Gokudera malu.

"Bodoh," sindir Reborn.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, dengan santai, Reborn berjalan ke arah sekumpulan anggota Devils Bats itu.

"Ciaossu, tim Devil Bats," sapa Reborn santai.

Hiruma yang tadi sedang 'asik' memarahi para anggota timnya, menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Reborn sambil sedikit membungkung –karena Reborn berbadan kecil saat ini.

"Ah, kekekeke… ada juga bayi yang bisa bicara. Ada apa, bayi?" tanya Hiruma sambil menopang senapan di pundak kanannya.

Semua anggota yang menatap interaksi Hiruma dan Reborn hanya terdiam hingga terasa sulit bernafas. Seakan siap menantikan adegan luar biasa yang akan muncul sebentar lagi.

"Hmph…" Reborn tersenyum penuh ketertarikan. "Kenapa tim Devils Bats dari Deimon Devils Bats High School berlatih di sekolah Nanimori-chu ini?" tanyanya to the point.

Hiruma menyeringai, "Sekolah kami sekaligus lapangannya sedang di perbaiki. Karena waktu itu tidak sengaja terjadi gempa kira-kira 1 minggu yang lalu. Kau pasti tahu itu kan, bayi."

"Tentu saja."

Ya, tentu saja Reborn tahu soal gempa itu. Bagaimana tidak? Gempa itu kan terjadi saat para Guardian Vongola Decimo kembali pulang dari masa depan ke masa asli mereka. Dan karena itu, ada sedikit bentrokkan hingga membuat sedikit efek dan terjadilah gempa.

"Hmph… lalu, bagaimana dengan acara belajar kalian?" tanya Reborn lagi.

"Itu sudah di urus oleh kepala sekolah Deimon. Selama dalam perbaikan, kami di liburkan belajar di sekolah dan hanya belajar di rumah. Para murid Deimon di sini hanya untuk meminjam ruangan untuk melakukan aktifitas klub dan olah raga lainnya. Maaf bila sedikit mengganggu," ucap Mamori yang ikut angkat bicara sambil membungkuk kepada Tsuna dan kawan-kawannya.

"Eh? Apa tidak apa-apa seluruh murid Deimon High School tidak belajar dalam jangka waktu yang lama?" tanya Tsuna penasaran.

"Kami sendiri juga tidak ta- oohh…" Mamori dan seluruh anggota tim Devils Bats segara melirik ke arah Hiruma yang tersenyum menyeringai.

'_Sepertinya kami tahu siapa yang membuat rencana ini,'_ batin seluruh anggota tim Devils Bats pasrah.

Reborn tersenyum lagi*perasaan nih bayi senyum mulu? #Dor* . Sepertinya ia seakan mengerti apa yang di pikirkan para anggota tim Devils Bats tersebut.

"Ini akan menjadi menarik," gumamnya sambil tersenyum mencurigakan. Lalu sang Hitman tersebut menatap seluruh anggota tim Devil Bats. "Tapi…"

Semua –termasuk para Vongola- menatap Reborn sambil menunggu kata-kata lanjutan yang akan di ucapkan sang bayi tersebut.

"Berada cukup lama di sekolah ini, bukanlah hal yang mudah!"

"Eh?"

"Tu-tunggu, apa maksudnya?" Sena bertanya dengan bingung. Maklum, namanya juga tidak pintar. *PLAK*

"Lihat saja besok," lalu Reborn melompat ke pundak Tsuna. "Ayo 'Dame-Tsuna', kita pulang. Aku sudah lapar. Biar Yamamoto dan Gokudera mengikuti kita pulang. Nanti kau jangan lupa hubungi bawahan Dino."

"Eh?" Tsuna melirik ke sekeliling. "Ke-kemana Hibari-san?"

"Sudah pulang, Juudaime. Sepertinya moodnya sedang buruk,"

"Oh…"

Lalu keluarga Vongola Decimo itu –termasuk Dino yang sedang pingsan- pergi meninggalkan seluruh anggota tim Devil Bats yang memandang ke pergian mereka dengan bingung.

"A-apa maksudnya tadi?" tanya Sena. Entah untuk siapa. _'Dan kenapa firasatku jadi tidak enak begini?' _batinnya merinding. _'Semoga hanya firasatku saja!' _lanjutnya memohon.

**OWARI #PLAK**

Ehem.. salah.. Maksudnya…

**TSUZUKU**

Suki: Oleeee… XD Akhirnya… Bisa buat juga fic Crossovers KHR di gabung Eyeshield… (/TToTT)/ Dalam waktu 2 setengah hari… Cepatnya~ btw, ini ngambil setting **Anime **dan bukan **Manga**-nya. Karena kalau **Anime**, gak ada **Shimon Family**.

Makoto: Lho? Udah semangat lagi?

Suki: bukan semangat, tapi nangis bahagia karena bisa nyelesaiin.. (TT~TT)

Makoto: Oh… Ya sudah… Silahkan kasih tau reader selanjutnya!

Suki: Ah, iya ya. Nah, Chap selanjutnya mungkin akan lama(lho?) Dan lagi, mungkin chap selanjutnya akan muncul pairing **2796 **dulu. Habisnya saya cinta pairing itu. Tapi cinta mati saya sama pairing **D18**,** 8059**, dan** 6927**. Mungkin chap besok belum tentu sepanjang ini lho. Maaf ya.. *sujud-sujud*

Makoto: Dan, Tolong **Review**-nya. **Flame **juga boleh…. (^_^'') Chap depan mungkin ada kejutan buat para pemain **Eyeshield 21**.

Suki: **Vongola Decimo is The Best**! XD *lompat-lompat girang*


End file.
